


The Dress

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dresses, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Queer Families, Two Fathers, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry has a rather unexpected request.Oneshot/drabble





	The Dress

"Hey," Harry said one day, walking into the living room of Grimmauld Place. Remus was reading the newspaper and he looked up then. "Can you take me to Diagon Alley to get a dress?"

That was unexpected, to say the least. Remus took a moment to blink and think about it. Not think about it, because of course the answer would be yes. He took a deep breath and put the paper down to give him his full attention. 

"Okay." Remus started. "First of all, I’m so glad you felt comfortable enough to come to me with that." He really was. Harry was the godson of Remus' boyfriend, so that made them family. "And you know what?" He went on. "If this is something you want to explore--"

Harry grinned and interrupted. "Oh it's not for me. It's for Ginny."

Remus' mouth formed an 'o', and his cheeks flushed lightly. 

"...but you handled that very well."


End file.
